


Truth or Dare

by Fatal_Succubus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatal_Succubus/pseuds/Fatal_Succubus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John pass the time by playing Truth or Dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This was simply my way of getting back into writing fan-fiction. Nothing fancy, just a bit of fun.
> 
> This is five times John asks Sherlock "truth or dare?" while they wait for rescue.

Your turn Sherlock; truth or dare?

Must we?

You didn’t complain when it was my turn. And it’s not like we’ve anything better to do. Truth, or dare?

Fine. Truth.

Hmm. Okay. When did you start noticing all those little details you see?

What?

You look at someone and can see their whole life. Have you always done that?

When I was four.

And?

Your question only asked when.

You’re a prick.

Hm. Truth or dare.

…..

Dare.

Alright. I dare you to give me your coat.

What? Why?

I’m in my skivies, Sherlock! You’ve got three layers on and I’m bloody freezing here.

I see. Very well.

Thanks.

Truth or dare?

…..

Dare

I dare you to pick truth next time.

That’s not against the rules?

Nope. I give up a turn to get what I want next turn.

Hm. Truth or dare?

…..

Truth.

What’s the story?

Story?

You bloody well know what I mean. Stop being so obstinate.

Fine. Father invited his assistant to dine with us. After she left he graced us, or rather Mycroft and mother, with a lecture regarding being polite to his guests. In response mother stated that “women who’s husbands had been on extended business trips should not expect standard hospitality when they sported obvious love-bites.”

Ha! I really must meet your mother sometime.

You’ve met Mycroft. They’re much alike.

If you say so. Continue.

I was somewhat upset about missing what even Mycroft had noticed, so I began to pay more attention to all the little details.

So it’s all pissing-match between you and your brother?

Hardly. As with everything I try at, my abilities far exceed his.

Of course.

The next time father’s assistant stopped by Mycroft thought to tease me by pointing out that he’d noticed noticed marks on her wrists, obviously imprints of large hands.

Kinky.

If you say so.

You’re a kink expert as well?

You already used your question.

Fine. Sorry. Continue.

In an effort to out-perform Mycroft, I pointed out that she hadn’t had those marks on her wrist when she arrived.

Oh no.

Yes. Father never forgave me for that.

And your mom?

She seemed amused. Truth or dare?

….

Truth.

What qualifies as kinky to the great Sherlock Holmes?

That’s hardly an appropriate question.

And your questions were appropriate how?

My questions were not sexually explicit.

Then make your answer not sexually explicit.

Hn.

Well?

Having sex with someone who’s cuffed to a pole might count.

Sherlock!

Yes?

You’re an ass.

Yes. Truth or dare?


End file.
